cuando los cielos están grises
by Princesa andrmeda
Summary: Mientras estuviera con Agni todo sería divertido. (Ligero Soma/Agni)(songfic)(angst)(Para Flor y Liza)


_「_ _Tú eres mi rayo de sol_ _」_

Para la mayoría de las personas, el día comenzaba al amanecer, con los cálidos rayos de luz solar golpeando sus ventanas, iluminando sus rostros.

Para Agni, leal sirviente del vigésimo sexto hijo del rey de Bengalí, el día comenzaba mucho antes, cuando el cielo aún se encontraba oscuro y el mundo entero parecía estar en paz.

Excepto su mente. Aquélla ente cruel que parecía deleitarse en recordarle que él, por haber cometido tantos pecados y lastimado a tantas personas no merecía siquiera _soñar_ con servir a un dios como Soma. Despertaba jadeando y con las sábanas pegadas por el sudor, su mente plagada de pesadillas en las que él seguía siendo Arshad…

Agni suspiró por el alivio de la realidad, la suave brisa que se colaba por la ventana entreabierta le causó un calosfrío por su cuerpo cubierto en sudor. Hizo una pequeña mueca al sentirse sucio, pues ese sudor no era producto del trabajo duro en honor a su dios, sino de la fragilidad de su psique que era tan ingenua al desconfiar de la amabilidad de Soma.

Decidió que no tenía sentido volver a dormir cuando ya estaba despierto y andando, menos sabiendo que el intentarlo le causaría más desasosiego, como lo hacía todos los días.

Se estiró en su cama y se levantó, había tantas cosas por hacer ese día y desperdiciar un solo segundo sería blasfemia. Su estética de mayordomo no le permitiría tal cosa.

Lo primero que debía arreglar en ese día era la suave corriente que bien podría causarle una pulmonía; caminó hasta la ventana al tiempo que dejaba salir un bostezo, su cerebro aún faltándole un poco de oxígeno.

Cuando por fin llegó dicho oxígeno, le dio paso a la consciencia.

Agni no recordaba haber abierto la ventana en ningún momento del día anterior.

Inspeccionó el borde de la ventana con cuidado, esperando poder captar al menos un pequeño indicio de que haya sido forzada. Polvo, un hilillo que se le salió de la ropa…

Al no encontrar nada realmente importante, suspiró y cerró la ventana, poniendo los pequeños pestillos sólo para estar seguros.

Agni no notó el pequeñísimo rasguño en uno de los pestillos.

* * *

Al salir de bañarse, Agni se sintió mucho más relajado. Siempre es revitalizante el sentirse fresco. Con una pequeña sonrisa, caminó hasta el lugar donde guardaba todas sus ropas, demorándose un poco en deslizar las telas de su sherwani sobre su cuerpo sólo por hacerlo.

La casa de campo del Conde Phantomhive era tranquila, casi no venía nadie a visitarles, el clima no era tan malo para el joven príncipe y éste parecía emocionarse con muchos de los tiliches que le dejó el amo Ciel. Tenían un mercado cerca para comprar víveres y las personas londinenses en general parecían bastante amables.

Caminó con tranquilidad a la cocina, pensando ya en qué le serviría de desayuno al príncipe. Seguro que para este momento estaría dormido, pero su estómago para este punto ya debió de haber digerido la cuantiosa cena que le había preparado la noche anterior, y la comida era necesaria para vivir. Con la determinación de deleitar al príncipe y nutrirle como debía para iniciar bien la jornada, Agni comenzó a alinear los ingredientes en la cocina, encendiendo poco después la llama. Al cabo de unos minutos, su figura podía verse borrosa por la velocidad en la que trabajaba.

De un lado preparaba la salsa de curry, mientras que del otro cocía los vegetales con aceite de mostaza (agregando un poco de pescado que habían comprado el día anterior), cada tanto observando que los pequeños bollos que estaba horneando estuvieran en buenas condiciones.

Un rato después, revisó el reloj de pared y notó que faltaba poco para el amanecer y que tendría que apurar un poco su proceso si quería también hacer la lavandería. Podía ir sacando los bollos y dejarlos enfriar un poco en lo que los vegetales y el curry terminaban de cocinarse. Soltó un suspiro en lo que se limpiaba un poco las manos, tallaría un poco las sábanas usadas del príncipe y regresaría a la cocina…

* * *

Unos pocos minutos después de que el sol clamara su presencia, Agni tocó un par de veces en la entrada de la habitación de Soma. Tras sólo recibir unos murmullos adormilados, el sirviente decidió entrar.

Las cortinas estaban corridas y el príncipe se encontraba abrazado a una almohada, su expresión relajada y algo bobalicona. Al verle, inconscientemente, Agni sintió una pequeña sonrisa llena de cariño hacerse paso en su rostro. Era tan agradable verle así, puesto que mientras su constante alegría no era mala, había un par de ocasiones en las que sus sonrisas le parecían forzadas, no tanto para convencer a los demás de que estaba feliz, sino para recordarse a sí mismo de estar feliz todo el tiempo. Así nadie se preocuparía.

Dejó la bandeja con el desayuno en la mesita de noche para después caminar hacia las ventanas, abriendo con delicadeza las cortinas y anudándoles.

―Es hora de despertar, príncipe Soma. ―le animó con gentileza mientras caminaba de nuevo al lado del príncipe, preparando por porciones lo que comería―. Espero que esté de ánimos para un buen desayuno. ―dijo, caminó hasta el clóset donde sacó unas ropas para que usara ese día―. Vístase en lo que yo voy por lassi para que beba, si necesita mi ayuda en algo, no dude en decírmelo.

Soma le sonrió y salió de la cama para tomar las prendas de las manos bendecidas de su sirviente. ―Muchas gracias, Agni.

Agni le regresó la sonrisa, sintiendo cómo su mundo entero se iluminaba al estar en su presencia.

―Jo Agya.

* * *

 _「_ _mi único rayo de sol_ _」_

Vaya que el khan del pequeño Ciel le aterraba en demasía, tenerlo en frente le ponía los nervios de punta y escucharlo hablar con esa pequeña sonrisita suya le daba un terror indescriptible. Lo peor de todo es que no sabía por qué le tenía tanto miedo. Sabía de la enorme fuerza que tenía el hombre, sin embargo, también sabía que Agni contaba con la misma fuerza y no le tenía un ápice de pavor.

No lo sabía por qué, pero el hombre, al estar todo el tiempo vestido de negro, le recordaba un poco al diablo de los ingleses, quien destruía todo a su paso… no es como si el khan de Ciel fuera especialmente desastroso, todo lo contrario, o al menos no cosas en el plano físico.

De alguna manera, Soma podía ver el efecto que las palabras del misterioso hombre tenían en las personas, la mayoría quedaban encantadas con un par de cumplidos y, se diera el caso, algún guiño de ojo.

Soma también podía ver el cómo la señorita Elizabeth se quedaba pasmada ante sus enigmáticas palabras cuando ella quería ver al pequeño Ciel. Prácticamente podía ver las verdades a medias escaparse sin pensarlo de sus labios, y él sabía, mejor que nadie, que las mentiras podían lastimar peor que una apuñalada.

Soma aún recuerda las crueles palabras de Sebastian cuando pensó que había perdido a su khan…

Agni, en cambio, era una de las personas a las que el joven príncipe más quería. Aún a sabiendas de su pasado, nunca sintió miedo de él, sólo un deseo de que le ayudara, pues sabía que con su fuerza y el poder divino que traía consigo podrían lograr cualquier cosa. Jamás le mentiría. (La vez con Meena y el señor West quedó olvidada hace mucho.) Y se notaba a leguas la devoción que le tenía.

Muchas veces Agni le decía que era un dios misericordioso por haberle dado una segunda oportunidad a un delincuente como él. Y muchas veces Soma se abstenía de decirle que estaba equivocado, que había sido su leal mayordomo quien lo salvó de la soledad. Un enemigo mucho más temible que la muerte, o la condena eterna por los pecados propios.

Agni se equivocaba, porque al observar todas las cosas maravillosas de Soma, no llegaba a observar las suyas. No veía la extrema paciencia que tenía para todo, o el enorme cariño con el que trataba a su príncipe. No podía ver la divinidad dentro de sí.

Pero Soma sí. Y se aseguraría de atesorarla (y no mostrársela a nadie más, a pesar de que fuera egoísta).

* * *

 _「_ _me haces feliz_ _」_

― ¿Tienes algo planeado para hacer hoy? ―Agni se sostuvo la mejilla, tratando de pensar en los deberes con los que debería cumplir.

 _Además de la lavandería, la comida, la cena y ayudarle en sus estudios…_ ―No príncipe, si me necesita estaré por completo a su disposición. ―Soma sonrió satisfecho.

― ¿Crees que podríamos ir a jugar con mi elefante? Estoy seguro de que se ha de sentir sola, sólo vamos a alimentarla y cuando le toca baño… ―giró su rostro en dirección al jardín, donde seguramente estaría dicho animal. Agni lo observó con cariño, conmovido ante lo mucho que el príncipe quería a sus mascotas. No era necesario preguntarle.

―Por supuesto, apuesto que adorará una visita.

Caminaron juntos hasta donde se encontraba el animal, quien los recibió con un trompazo cariñoso. Soma se subió a montarla, y ella se dejó.

― ¡Ven, es divertido! ―Agni negó con la cabeza. Él se encontraba bastante cómodo simplemente observando.

* * *

 _「_ _cuando los cielos están grises_ _」_

Corrieron hacia la mansión, procurando mojarse lo menos posible. Suficiente había sido que les llegara el tormentón de repente.

Entraron con las ropas empapadas e incluso temblando un poco, vaya que el clima inglés no era el más favorable. Soma se observó a sí mismo y a su sirviente antes de echarse a reír, y Agni no pudo evitar cuestionarle qué le parecía tan gracioso.

―Es sólo que, fue bastante gracioso. En un momento el clima era tan cálido y los cielos tan claros, en el siguiente está lloviendo a cántaros. ―tomó su cabelló y lo exprimió, había escuchado que si se mantenía empapado y con frío, cacharía una gripa―. Además de que me regañaste por llevarla primero a ella a su refugio.

Agni negó con la cabeza, entre divertido y exasperado. ―Ya le dije que si ella necesitaba refugio, lo buscaría por sí misma. Si se mantenía más tiempo dentro de la lluvia podría enfermarse. ―se cruzó de brazos, esperando que no les pasara nada por esta vez―. Iré por unas toallas y ropas limpias.

― ¡Está bien!

Soma siguió sonriendo cuando Agni no podía verle. Se alegraba de seguir aún en Inglaterra, cosas como estas hacían la vida más llevadera. Aunque fuera muy frío en ocasiones, o la gente muy rígida. Mientras estuviera con Agni todo sería divertido.

* * *

 _「_ _jamás sabrás, querido_ _」_

―Dime, Agni.

El sirviente levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo, el rostro de su príncipe, iluminado tan gentil por las llamas en la chimenea, observaba a la misma con una expresión curiosa.

― ¿Sí, amo Soma? ―cerró el libro y lo reposó gentil en su regazo, atento ante cualquier cosa que el chico pudiera decirle.

―El otro día que estuvimos en el pueblo…

― ¿Acaso hubo algo que quería comprar? Si quiere podemos ir mañana a comprarlo… ―Soma negó con la cabeza.

―No, es sólo que… vi a tantas parejas de enamorados, y me pregunté: " _Agni está todo el tiempo conmigo, ¿acaso no se sentirá solo?, ¿no tendrá ya una mujer de la que guste?, ¿no ansiará el cariño de una bella esposa? ¿O acaso tenía una enamorada de vuelta en India y se la arrebaté al venir aquí?"_

Agni sonrió, se levantó de su asiento –dejando el libro sobre el mismo– y se arrodilló ante Soma. ―Realmente las intenciones del amo Soma son bastante nobles, pero le puedo asegurar que mis necesidades son saciadas con tan sólo servirle a usted. ―ladeó la cabeza y le mantuvo la mirada, ignorando a la parte de sí mismo que le decía que no lo hiciera―. Mi principal deber es servirle a usted, y si llega a haber otro, le aseguro que usted será el primero en enterarse.

Agni no necesitaba de una bella esposa en saris de seda, cuando la única persona en su corazón sonreía con tanta inocencia.

 _「_ _cuánto te amo_ _」_

* * *

 _「_ _por favor, no te lleves a mi rayo de sol_ _」_

Todo pasó tan rápido.

Primero la plática con Agni sobre dejar Inglaterra, luego recibe al pequeño Ciel tras su misión en Bath, luego… luego… ¿el pequeño Ciel… le disparó?, después de eso… Kali, no le dejes pensar en el después de eso, porque esto solo es una pesadilla, como las que Agni tiene todas las noches cuando cree que no le está escuchando.

― ¡ABRE LA PUERTA!

No puede ver, sus ojos están cubiertos de lágrimas, su oído está sangrando profuso. Y golpea la puerta con tanto ahínco, Agni, sé que puedes escucharme, si abres la puerta podemos salvarnos los dos… Agni…

¿Por qué… todas las personas… terminan abandonándolo?

Agni, tú dijiste que tu principal deber era con el príncipe. Así que… ¿por qué?

No quería… de verdad que le daba miedo… estar solo era algo aborrecible.

Esos pasos… ahora vienen por él. Háganlo rápido, porque sin Agni estar a salvo no vale la pena.

Discúlpalo, por favor. Sabe… que es una vergüenza a tu recuerdo pero… tú querrías lo mismo si las situaciones estuvieran invertidas…

 _「_ _no, por favor no te lleves a mi rayo de sol…_ _」_

* * *

 **Kuroshitsuji ©Yana Toboso.**

Juro que este es el último fic en el que escribo la muerte de Agni. :( Me puse tan triste que prefiero ponerme a escribir otros universos alternos donde está vivito y coleando. Si de algo sirve, escribir todo eso me dio calosfríos y me puse a llorar con la última escena. La canción es " _You are my sunshine"_ y el cover que más me gusta (por lo tranquilo que es) es el de Jemma Jonhson. Esto está inspirado en una imagen que vi en Tumblr, si no saben cuál es, pueden comunicarse conmigo para mostrárselas.

Matane!


End file.
